


some days i'm fine but most i'm missing you

by hydroxide (incantations)



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, side!chanbaek, side!sulay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-11 19:59:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13531485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incantations/pseuds/hydroxide
Summary: Luhan receives a letter in the mail inviting him to his high school best friend Byun Baekhyun's wedding. His biggest problem wasn't the clothes he was going to wear, but the chance of running into his ex-boyfriend Oh Sehun at the reception.





	some days i'm fine but most i'm missing you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in an hour to help me with writers block. Many plot holes, many '??????' but i hope you like it and get the gist of it ahaha

The notice came in the mail. He doesn’t remember the last time he’s gotten some fancy card with delicate finishings around the sides. There wasn’t an address at the top right corner. The front of the ivory envelope was just his name written in intricate calligraphy. Luhan slid his finger underneath the sealed flap of the envelope. Nervous, he tried to open it as slowly as he can. 

He expected many things, such as a birthday party invitation, a baptism invitation, but never in his wildest, dreams would it have been a wedding invitation from Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun. Shaking his head from side to side with a disbelieving smile, Luhan remembered his pastel colored highschool days when it was just….

RIght..

Luhan sighed as his fingers took in all the intricate details of the card. It was the four of them spending each day as freely as they could. They were young, dumb, broke and sadly one of them was in love. Luhan shook his head. This wasn’t the time to be thinking about those days. He’s older now. He’s matured so much in the last ten years that he’s saw Baekhyun and Chanyeol. 

If this is going to be Baekhyun and Chanyeol’s wedding, he’s going to be there. Luhan heaves a sigh as he plopped down onto his couch. 

Has time really changed a person? Luhan thinks over and over again. He held the card up into the air, his eyes scanning over the details of the venue, the reception, the date and the time. Most of their highschool friends are probably going to be there. There probably will be new people from college. 

Luhan hasn’t seen either Chanyeol or Baekhyun in the ten years that he went back to China to start university and eventually get a job. When a position opened up in South Korea, Luhan came back hoping that he’ll see them again. But mostly, Luhan came back hoping he would see him. 

He placed the card over his face and let out a groan. “Time heals wounds, but scars never fade.” He lamented out loud.

 

 

\------

 

Luhan definitely felt out of place. In a crowded room filled with chatter, and people to the brim, Luhan was just by himself, all alone in the corner sipping his champagne. He couldn’t put names to faces, or remember anyone from their highschool. Before he could have aa mini panic attack someone tapped his shoulder. 

Now there was a face he vaguely remembered. There was that dimple he missed seeing. “Yixing!” He yelled before throwing his arms over his old friend. “I’ve missed you so much.” Yixing gives him tight squeeze back. 

“I miss you too. It’s been so long. How are you doing? Here let’s go find ourselves some seats before the wedding starts. 

The wedding venue was outdoors. Luhan remembers Baekhyun talking about his grandiose wedding plans in the past. He wanted something outdoors. He wanted a gazebo. He wanted white flowers! June groom! White doves and white suit! However there was something that changed from his plans. 

Baekhyun wanted to be a wedding designer. Not once has he ever thought about that upscale wedding for himself, nonetheless with Park Chanyeol who Luhan thought was Baekhyun’s sworn enemy. Maybe there were things that Luhan did miss in the past ten years. 

As they walk toward the chairs on the lawn, someone waved at them from afar. “Let’s go sit down over there.” Yixing guided them to where the person was. Yixing greeted the person with a kiss on the forehead. The latter placed his hand on Yixing’s chest. “Stop it.” He said playfully. Yixing smiled fondly down at him. “Make me.” 

Yixing then turned to Luhan, gesturing to the man beside him. “Luhan this is my husband, Junmyeon.” Junmyeon was a darling. A man who oozed intelligence, mannerism and kindness. Junmyeon proffered his hand for Luhan to take. Luhan shook it firmly. “It’s finally a pleasure meeting the person who my husband mentions here and there.” 

Luhan is all red in the cheeks, maybe it was from the intensity of the June sun. “I hope he wasn’t talking shit about me or else.” Luhan made a kicking gesture toward Yixing. 

“Hey, I made sure to tell him the important stories of why you’re a shitty friend.” 

Luhan looked at him with his eyes wide open and a disapproving look. “Hey I had my reasons.” 

They all took their seats as more guests came. When it seemed that the seats were filled, a man dressed in a white shirt and khaki pants came to greet the guests, and all was silent. 

“Everyone, we are gathered here today for the unity of love between Park Chanyeol and Byun Baekhyun. Well I can tell you many stories of them and how they came to be, but chances are that everyone knew how supposed enemies have a fine line between hate and love. With heavy passion, and incredible patience we see how love does have a way around. How love can stay between two people, and heal their wounds. Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the wedding.” 

Luhan scanned the crowd, up and down the aisle. The person he was expecting wasn’t here at all. He sighed, what was he expecting anyway. Yixing must have heard him, as he tapped his lap and asked him what was wrong. Luhan shook his head, and began to fan himself. “It’s hot” e mouthed. 

Yixing nodded. Luhan could tell that he wanted to ask more, but Luhan kept his eyes down the aisle were Chanyeol was walking down. Chanyeol looked as handsome as ever. Still so amazingly tall. Compared to back then Chanyeol’s body proportions have gotten better. Long gone was the lanky kid with a mop top curly hair. The present him was pleasing to the eyes. Still he had those long legs and those long arms, but he was definitely toned. 

When Chanyeol got to the end of the aisle, the best man was next. 

Luhan’s heart stopped beating. Time stopped all around him. His eyes only followed him. Mouth agape, Luhan could feel his highschool years flashing right before him. The love of his life, the affection of his youthful dreams. The one who made him believe that there was love no matter what age. It was just him and Sehun against the world. 

Tears started to form at the corner of his eyes as he watched Sehun walk down the aisle to stand beside Chanyeol. He was still perfect. Luhan pursed his lips. His hands were shaking. He had to fold them together so that no one would notice that his eyes were only on the best man and not the groom in white walking down the aisle. Like Chanyeol, Sehun toned up incredibly. His shoulders were broader, but bulkier. His face more matured, a hidden five o’clock shadow on his face. 

But he still had those eyes. Those eyes that could captivate even the most stubborn of people. The eyes that the moon envied whenever it was in the waning crescent phase. Sehun must have felt Luhan’s intense stare on him. They locked eyes. In that moment, Luhan could only see them two. Sehun’s face contorted into realization of who it was. He was about to run up to Luhan and Sehun remembered where he was. 

He kept his feet planted on the ground, and his hands balled into fists. 

Luhan feels miserable. Not only did he not pay attention to the wedding. Luhan’s heart was open for the whole world to see. The secrets he’s been hiding in his head for the last ten years are resurfacing. His whole body aches. He’s mentally and physically exhausted. 

He doesn't know what to do anymore.

 

\--------

 

 

Maybe it was Baekhyun’s idea placing Luhan with Yixing and Junmyeon at the table with him. But It must have also been Baekhyun’s idea placing Sehun right next to him. 

Luhan doesn’t really want to remember the past. His motto is Keep Moving Forward, one step right in front of the other. So maybe this was a chance for him to see the world from a different perspective. Maybe it was time to see the love of his life in a different perspective. A perspective in the age of twenty-eight, all broad, handsome, and attentive as ever. Luhan takes one more deep breath. He shouldn’t be acting so dramatic at a wedding. This wasn’t the time or place to be having inner turmoil. 

Luhan raises his glass for one of the waiters to refill. Tonight was going to be the night Luhan is reborn. 

 

\------

 

Maybe it was all one too many glasses of champagne Luhan drowned, but now he found himself outside the reception tent, loosening up his tie with clumsy hands. The night sky came too fast. He was too busy having fun, getting reacquainted with his friends. He was lucky Sehun was the best man. He had too many duties to be doing instead of sitting right next to Luhan at the dinner table. 

When Luhan finally had one button undone, he stumbled over to one of the benches overlooking the serene lake. He closed his eyes trying to relax, and forget about what happened back there. He must have looked like a fool at the beginning. He felt bad that all he could think about during the wedding was Sehun. Sehun’s nose, Sehun’s lips, Sehun’s hands

“Luhan”

Sehun’s voice? 

“Luhan are you okay?” Someone slid next to Luhan on the bench. He felt a warm hand on his forehead. “You don’t seem sick.” Luhan carefully opened his eyes. And there he was, the person causing him his inner turmoil.

“Why are you here?” Luhan said weakly, eyes glassy. He looked too pitiful to be seen. 

“I was worried about you.” Sehun confessed. He brushed away the matted hair on Luhan’s forehead. 

“Why would you? I left you, I--” Luhan almost started to cry.

“You never were good at holding your liquor.” Sehun chuckled, pulling Luhan in closer to him. 

“I caused you so much pain, Sehun.” Luhan whispered brokenly into the lapel of Sehun’s dress shirt. 

“But I knew you had your reasons.” 

“I was so in love with you. You were my reason for my happiness. You made highschool memorable. You, me, Yixing and Baekhyun would always go and ditch class to buy food from the convenience store, or take a nap underneath that tree in the back of the school where the teachers wouldn’t notice.” Luhan let himself be taken in by Sehun’s strong arms. He doesn’t remember the last time he felt so safe, so loved. 

“I was just a transfer student from China and you, you just befriended me through sticky notes and taught me the bad Korean words and, and,” Sehun kissed Luhan’s forehead. 

“I’m not angry. I’m not bitter. I was before, but, “ Sehun pulled him in closer. “I knew you had to leave to China again. I knew your father was having financial difficulties. I know that they didn’t like how I was always next to you. But you know what Lu?” 

Luhan closed his eyes, remember the times that Sehun used to call him that. He wrapped his arms around Sehun’s waist. “What?” 

“Now that we’re older, I’m going to take care of you better. I’m going to give you a nice life. I’m going to make sure no one stands in our way. I’m going to give you the family you always wanted. I’m going to make you so happy. The happiest you’ve ever been.” Luhan felt a droplet fall onto his cheek. He looked up to find Sehun crying. 

Luhan sobered up quickly. He sat up, to wipe the tears falling from Sehun’s face. He cupped Sehun’s perfectly sculpted jaw between his hands, and leaned in to kiss him. “You always made it feel like home. While I was gone there were some days where I thought I was fine, but every day I was missing you so badly. Ten years went by in a flash since I was always thinking about you.” 

Sehun finally smiled. He cupped Luhan’s face too, smothering every inch of his skin with kisses. Sehun placed a chaste kiss on Luhan’s forehead, and rested his own forehead against Luhan’s. “I want to know everything you’ve been up to the past ten years. I want to know the fears you’ve gotten, the successes you’ve received. Most importantly I want to hear how you---” Sehun whispered in Luhan’s ear.

Luhan swatted Sehun’s hands away. “I can show you later on.” He smirked playfully. 

“Only if you promise you won’t run away again.”

Luhan leaned in and kissed Sehun full on the lips. “Promise sealed with a kiss.”


End file.
